hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Pacific typhoon season (Farm and Layten)
Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2017 till:15/01/2017 color:TD text:01W (Auring) from:03/02/2017 till:04/02/2017 color:TS text:Muifa (Bising) from:11/02/2017 till:14/02/2017 color:TD text:03W from:14/02/2017 till:16/02/2017 color:TD text:04W from:09/03/2017 till:11/03/2017 color:TD text:05W from:22/03/2017 till:25/03/2017 color:TD text:Crsing from:01/04/2017 till:04/04/2017 color:TS text:Merbok from:26/04/2017 till:04/05/2017 color:TY text:Namandol from:20/05/2017 till:27/05/2017 color:TY text:Talas (Dante) from:22/05/2017 till:25/05/2017 color:TS text:Noru from:28/05/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:ST text:Kulap (Emong) from:13/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:TY text:Roke (Fabian) from:16/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:ST text:Sonca barset:break from:29/06/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:TY text:Nesat (Gorio) from:05/07/2017 till:08/07/2017 color:TS text:Haitang from:14/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TD text:16W (Huaning) from:22/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:TD text:Isang from:04/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:TY text:Nalgae from:16/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:TY text:Banyan (Jolina) from:22/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:TS text:Hato from:26/08/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:TY text:Pakhar from:27/08/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:TY text:Sanvu from:01/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:ST text:Mawar from:03/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:ST text:Guchol from:09/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:TD text:25W from:14/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:TY text:Talim (Kiko) barset:break from:18/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:TY text:Doksuri from:23/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TY text:Khanun from:27/09/2017 till:08/10/2017 color:TY text:Lan (Lannie) from:02/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:TY text:Saola (Maring) from:10/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:Damrey (Nando) from:12/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:ST text:Kirogi (Odette) from:22/10/2017 till:25/10/2017 color:TD text:33W (Paolo) from:26/10/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:TY text:Kai-Tak (Quedan) from:03/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:TY text:Tembin (Ramil) from:09/11/2017 till:14/11/2017 color:ST text:Bolaven from:20/12/2017 till:23/12/2017 color:TD text:37W (Salome) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December Systems Tropical Depression 01W (Auring) A tropical depression was spotted east of Surigao. It become Tropical Depression Auring and dubbed 01W by JTWC. It made landfall north of Mindanao and peaked with pressure of 1007 mbar. It makes landfall on Visayan islands and moved into sea with disorganized convection. It become tropical low before dissipating on January 15. Tropical Storm Muifa (Bising) A tropical low was spotted near Chuuk and become tropical depression. JMA and JTWC issued advisories on the system and named 02W. It soon become TS and named "Muifa". It entered the Philippine Area of Responsibility and named "Bising". It moved northwest, away from Philippines and began weakening due to shear. Tropical Depression 03W A tropical depression was spotted in the open Pacific and started issuing advisories on February 11. It becomes TD for 3 days until February 14 when it become low. Tropical Depression 04W A tropical low was spotted 160 km west of Palawan, Philippines. It moves west and become TD near Vietnam. It strived for 2 days before making landfall on Vietnam. The storm have caused minimal damage and 2 deaths in it's path. Tropical Depression 05W A tropical low was spotted northeast of Cagayan and moved north. It was upgraded to TD and JTWC started issuing advisories. It was downgraded and eventually absorbed later on. Tropical Depression Crising On March 22, PAGASA spotted low-pressure area west of Surigao. It become TD on the next day and JMA began issuing advisories on the system. PAGASA named the system Crising and makes landfall on Mindanao and expected to move west and exit Philippines. However, it unexpectedly turned north. It weakened later and dissipated soon. Crising caused flooding in Central Philippines and in Cagayan De Oro City, 4 fatalities were reported. 3 deaths were reported in other section. Overall it caused 7 deaths and $80,000 damage. Tropical Storm Merbok A tropical depression formed near Marianas. It become tropical storm. It moves west with max winds. It turned north due to high pressure area in the south. It weakened before even reaching any landmass. Typhoon Nanmadol A low pressure area developed into TD on April 26. It strengthened into TS Nanmadol on April 28. It continued to strengthen and become a typhoon. It has disorganized convection but it becomes clearer when it become stronger. It weakened into TS by shear until it become extratropical. Only minimal impact has been reported. Typhoon Talas (Dante) Near Guam, a TD has beeen developed due to warm waters. It strengthened into TS while moving west. It become a typhoon and advisories and warnings are issued. It moved north and become stronger and moved away from landmass. It moved northeast but started to weaken as it moves over cold waters. It becomes extratopical afterwards. Gale warning has been issued in eastern Philippines. However, only minimal impact are reported. The storm caused 2 fatalities. Tropical Storm Noru JMA spotted a tropical depression and becomes TS and named Noru. It was initially forecasted to be a strong typhoon and moves near Korea or China. However, instead it moved north and becomes extratropical afterwards. Severe Tropical Storm Kulap (Emong) A TD was spotted and JMA and JTWC began issuing advisories. It was upgraded to STS and entered Philippine Area of Responsibility, and PAGASA named it "Emong" and JMA named it "Kulap". JTWC upgraded Kulap to category 1 typhoon and moved northwest. It weakened into TS and moved northeast. It further weakened and become tropical low. Kulap enhanced the monsoon and caused heavy rain in Luzon. It caused moderate flooding in large portions of Metro Manila. Typhoon Roke (Fabian) A TD formed far east and strengthened into TS. JMA named it Roke. PAGASA also began issuing advisories and named it Fabian. It strengthened into typhoon, with clear eye. It deepened further, reaching 962 mbar. It become stronger and strengthened into 955 mbar and 150 kph. It started to weaken and makes landfall on Samar as category 1. It remained a strong STS and restrengthened into typhoon. It makes landfall in Taiwan as typhoon and further weakened. It become extratropical afterwards. Roke have caused torrential rain in Luzon and Visayas. Many people were stranded in ports and airports. It caused $16 million in damage in 27 deaths in Philippines and $20 million damage in Taiwan. Severe Tropical Storm Sonca A tropical low was spotted by JMA and was upgraded to tropical depression. It become TS and named "Sonca". Sonca continued to strengthen, passing Marianas Islands. It was upgraded to STS and make a sharply turn to the north. Sonca was absorbed by a front. Advisories were spread into Marianas Islands and Sonca caused moderate impact on the area. Sonca caused $6 million in damage and 4 deaths. Typhoon Nesat (Gorio) A tropical depression has forned east of Mindanao and strengthened into TS. It is a large storm, reaching Bicol region with 100 kph winds and 987 mbar. It strengthened into typhoon. It moved northeast and strengthened further. It moved back and heads to Taiwan, forming a loop. It is weakened by cold waters and become extratropical. Nesat has enhanced monsoon, causing rains to Luzon, hence class suspension. It also caused impact to Taiwan. Overall, the storm itself caused $57 million damage. Tropical Storm Haitang A low pressure area was monitored by PAGASA near Palawan. It moved west and become tropical depression. JMA and JTWC upgraded the system to tropical storm and named "Haitang". It continued to accelerate and makes landfall on China. Haitang caused heavy rains in Hong Kong and Macau and it caused 2 deaths. The precusor to Haitang caused flooding in Mindanao which killed 4 persons. Tropical Depression 16W (Huaning) PAGASA began monitoring a tropical disturbance east of Mindanao. It was upgraded to TD and named it "Huaning". JMA and JTWC began issuing advisories as well. Initial forecasts of 16W that will make landfall to Samar, but instead turned northeast. It moved southwest and makes landfall on Luzon. It loses convection and downgraded to low pressure area before dissipating. 13W strengthened southwest monsoon, and it caused heavy flooding in Luzon and Visayas. Damage of $300,000 has been reported and caused 11 deaths. Tropical Depression 17W (Isang) A tropical depression was monitored by JMA and advisories has been issued. PAGASA and JTWC began issuing advisories and named it "Isang". It was initially forecasted to move over Luzon, but instead, it looped back. Soon it become disorganized until it's dissipation. Typhoon Nelgae Typhoon Banyan (Jolina) A TD formed east of Mindanao. It becomes TS and named "Banyan" by JMA and "Jolina" by PAGASA. It strengthened into a typhoon. It become stronger and strengthened into C3. It moved northeast and weaken soon. It turned into extratropical later on. It enhanced southwest monsoon which caused further flooding in Luzon, and caused further class suspensions. Tropical Storm Hato A tropical depression was formed due to favorable conditions, and strengthened into TS. It was named "Hato" by JMA. It moved north and makes landfall in Japan. Despite making landfall, it did not become extratropical until Hokkaido. Hato caused landslides in portion of Japan. In Nagasaki, four fatalities were reported. Typhoon Pakhar Typhoon Sanvu Severe Tropical Storm Mawar Severe Tropical Storm Gochul An extratropical remnant regenerated into a TD. It strengthened into TS Gochul and becomes STS. It remained several days as STS until it turned extratropical. It's remnants caused effects in Alaska. Tropical Depression 25W Typhoon Talim (Kiko) Typhoon Doksuri Typhoon Khanun Typhoon Lan (Lannie) Typhoon Saola (Maring) Tropical Storm Damrey (Nando) A tropical low formed near Marianas and continued to move west. It become TD but remained disorganized until becoming TS. It makes landfall on Leyte, but instead, it heads northwest. It remained TS before making landfall on China and it dissipates. Damrey have caused heavy rainfall in Luzon and Visayas. It caused flash flooding in most of Southern luzon. As result of this, four fatalities and $8 million damage were reported. Severe Tropical Storm Kirogi (Odette) Tropical Depression 33W (Paolo) Typhoon Kai-Tak (Quedan) Typhoon Tembin (Ramil) Severe Tropical Storm Bolaven Tropical Depression 34W (Salome) Storm Names International During the season, 25 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific, and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Philippines Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Typhoon Seasons